


【KTK AU】离婚前的准备工作

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 普通人AUABO故事！Divorce may be an optimal solution after all the things they went through, or use another word: suffered. However, there is always a word "However".
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

在下一个客户到来之前，心理咨询师麦克打了个哈欠，对，他通常更喜欢叫他们“客户”而非“病人”，这有助于他们建立良好的关系。这位客户，米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，之前已经来过两次了，麦克帮助他正视了自己的婚姻问题，让他渐渐放松下来，可以像被催眠一样畅所欲言。他很高兴的听说，米洛终于在两周前下定决心，准备和自己五年的婚姻挥手告别。  
“问题在于，”米洛说完你好以后坐在了他的对面，按照规定把手机调成静音。他今天看上去比平日精神了点，穿着条纹高领毛衣，“医生。”  
他可疑的顿了一下，但是麦克假装没注意到，引导他慢慢说下去。  
“我们又开始上床了。”他说，“在开始打离婚官司之后。”  
“哦。”麦克长长的停顿了一下，才问他，“从什么时候开始？”  
“一周之前。”  
“你和你的丈夫仍然住在一起？”  
“我们还没跟孩子说。”米洛说，“不知道该怎么开口。另外，如果法庭没有判决，我也不知道孩子会归属谁。我们想等到确定下来，再跟他们解释。所以，这样我们就没办法分开住。”  
米洛的Omega丈夫为他生了一对双胞胎。  
“我懂了。”医生说，“所以你还记得为什么你们决定重新开始性关系吗？”  
“其实非常自然。”米洛说，“托尼对我来说一直有吸引力，这在我们的交谈中已经说到了。”  
“但是你们之前很长一段时间只有零散的性活动？”  
“是的，”克洛泽缓慢地说，好像已经在心里盘算过几遍了，“但最近，我觉得托尼身上有什么东西不一样了。”  
“我之前也接触过这样的案例，”麦克说，“人们有的时候在结束婚姻的时候会格外的患得患失，好像此生就没有机会再相见了，所以也会玩几次分手炮，这可能没什么大不了的。不过我想更多的了解你的情况。”  
克洛泽点点头，继续描述道：“那天，就是一周之前，我回到家，发现托尼躺在沙发上，客厅灯没开，走廊灯亮着，他的皮鞋歪歪扭扭的扔在玄关。孩子不在家，他们去参加学校的夏令营，明天才会回来。他把西装外套随手扔到了沙发靠背上，白衬衫的扣子解开了。西装裤紧绷绷的卡着他的……臀部。这个场景看起来很美。他用一只手挡着脸，好像头痛或者厌恶光亮的样子。我猜他可能睡着了，不想打扰他，就脱了衣服悄悄的走过去，但是他还是醒了，轻轻的叫了我一声。他叫我的声音……轻的就像呢喃。”  
“接着他就醒了，支撑着坐起来，我想到我们沟通的结果，决定不惹他发火。就问他是不是还没吃饭。他说不吃了，减肥。而且还抱怨我吵，说他要上班还要打官司，累的半死。”  
“到这里都很好。”麦克说。  
“过了大概一个小时，当我换上睡衣准备休息的时候，发现他还靠在沙发上，不是在睡觉，只是趴在那里。我就随便问了一句，是不是该休息了。他嘀咕了一句，我就问你说什么。他又说他肚子饿，睡不着。”  
“我告诉他冰箱里有香肠，他可以自己去热热。他双手抱着靠枕，搭在肚子上，忽然就笑了，然后他……他就开始用话语挑逗我，借着香肠这个主题。”  
“他诱导你与他发生性关系？”  
“……是的。”  
“你确定那是性暗示？”  
“我认为是这样。”“您应该对医生诚实，克洛泽先生。”  
“……他就是说，他终于可以吃到真正的香肠了，而不用去尝那些糟透了的。”  
“那也许仅仅指食物？”  
“我没法向您描述我所看到的，麦克医生。他在月光下看起来……很特殊。他笑着的样子，腿张开的角度，紧紧扣着的袖子和大张的领口……我熟悉他，我非常确定这是一个性暗示。”  
“好吧，也许他只是想表达一下他对您的愤怒？”  
“他没什么好愤怒的。”出乎意料的，克洛泽快速的插到。  
麦克摊了一下手，继续说道，“我觉得至少有一点是很明确的，他的行动与他本身，对您是有一定的性意味的。这没什么不正常的，人完全可以对一个人有性冲动，同时对他没有感情。您继续。”  
“而且我知道他并非是为了讽刺我，而更多是想激起我的冲动。因为接下来当我们进行的时候，他也表现的非常主动，没有任何拒绝的信号。”  
“您的感觉如何？”  
“很好。”米洛看起来犹豫了一下，又补充道，“即使在我的经历里，也很好。”  
“你们之后有交流吗？”  
“几乎没有，我们对彼此都相当熟悉了。完了之后他也没说什么，就回屋去洗澡了，并没有真的去吃饭。他的西装裤和衬衣还留在沙发上，看起来很奇怪……好像他凭空消失了一样，只有我独自坐在那里，思索我们到底在干什么。”  
“你有试图和他说话吗？”  
“我问他到底想做什么，但是当时…… 他可能不太方便回答。后来我又问了一次，但那次他闭着眼睛皱着眉，可能没有听清楚吧。不过也不能说完全没反应……”  
“嗯？”  
“他笑了笑……笑了笑然后用手摩挲了一下我的手背。”  
“我知道了。那第二天呢，为什么你们决定继续呢？”  
“第二天我回来的早，就给他留了饭。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后他吃完了以后，再次用言语诱导了我。”这次米洛不等咨询师问下去，就一鼓作气的说了出来，“他说他吃撑了，并且需要进行一些饭后消食活动。并且瞄着我的身体看。”  
“在灯光下，他仍然像在月光下一样，对您具有很强的吸引力？”  
“对。”  
“那接下来呢？”  
“第三天我准备了食物，并且没有留在餐桌旁。但是外面下了很大的雨，他回来的时候被淋湿了，直接冲进了浴室。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以我在擦地的时候正好赶上他擦干身上出来。”  
“你们应该对彼此的身体相当熟悉了，克洛泽先生？”  
“是的，但是他身体上有我们留下的印迹。平常包裹在西装革履之下，但是冲完澡就完全显露出来了。这好像就在提醒我，你已经放任过你自己很多次了，为什么要忍受这次呢？”  
“我知道了，”咨询师装作不经意的扫了一眼时间，发现现在是下午5:57分，差三分钟他就可以下班了，他心情愉快，知道这时他就可以做出总结了，“我建议您和您的丈夫谈一谈，克洛泽先生。在我看来，你们可能都陷入了一些患得患失的情绪之中，何况你们之间确实对彼此有一定的吸引力。我想他是想通过这种行为告诉您一些什么，不管出于有意或者无意，也许他认为错过这次就没有机会再和您单独相处了。但你们都是成年人了，总要做出选择。您应该告诉他这一点，并不是失去这次，就再也没有机会进入亲密关系了。”  
对面的男人点了点头，也不知道听进去没有，麦克几乎有些同情他了，他几乎和自己同龄，就在他想拍拍对方肩膀的时候，对方已经站起来，和他握了握手，顺手掏出自己的手机。麦克从之前几次交谈中就注意到，对方还在使用一款落后的老人机，尤其和他年轻的omega对比来说更为明显。麦克刚为这个小小的发现恻隐了一下，就看到对方皱了下眉头，把手机放到耳朵边。  
米洛对他歉疚的摆了摆手，低声解释道，“我的手机能存留言。刚才有人来电话了。”  
麦克非常理解的点了点头，米洛的手机开了最大声音，隐隐约约的他也能听到一点。他站起来开始收拾自己桌子上的资料，窗外电闪雷鸣的，黑压压一片，雨却还憋闷在云里。也许我该等到雨下完了再回家，麦克在心里想着。就在这时，他听到什么东西掉在地上的声音。  
他转回头，看到米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽近乎茫然的看着他，一只手紧攥着办公桌边，另一只手里还握着他的手机。桌子上新买的花瓶掉在地上，而留言还在一遍一遍播放着，一个麦克没听过的声音在那边说着话，他说，“告诉孩子我爱他们。”，停顿了一下，对方又说，“我也爱你。”


	2. 二

“这种阑尾炎碰上热潮期第一天出血的，”医生拉着克洛泽的热情的说，“我们也是头一回遇到。”随即他觉得这种热情不太对劲，又干咳两声，缩回了手。不过，走了几步，他还是忍不住补充道：“您知道，病人刚来的时候我们都吓了一跳。”  
是的，克洛泽都能想象出来，一个年轻的Omega被救护车送进了急诊室，脸色刷白，满头大汗，双手紧紧按着肚子，在被单底下蜷缩成虾米一样，医生掀开一看，血还滴滴答答的洇透了西装裤，形成一片比黑更黑的印迹。糟糕的让人脑袋里浮现三个骷髅头水印。  
“你最近三个月有过性行为吗？”  
“有。”男人无力的点点头，一绺儿头发已经湿透了，贴在他额头上。  
“……阑尾炎和宫外孕很容易被误诊……”医生还在解释着什么，克洛泽却因为瞬间的如释重负而失了一下神。后来医生走了，他在病房门口还站定了一会儿，不知道该以怎样的态度去见克罗斯。他本能的想去责备对方的一惊一乍，若不是这样，他也不用在城里失魂狂奔三小时，到处找人却到处寻不到。但他却比谁都知道这样也太不负责任，他应该给托尼起码的支持与安慰，即使是在这个时候。  
他定了定神，才推开门，没想到托尼已经醒了，身上插着管子，正躺在那里眼睛一眨一眨的盯着护士小姐看，手腕从病号服里伸出来，瘦的骨节分明。好像管子不是在给他输送能量，而是在吸走他的力气，连带着身上一切颜色都黯淡起来。  
托尼见了他好像还有点不好意思，眼睛一闭打算装死，不过立刻又睁开了，应该是想好了什么开场白。只是开场白还没出口就又笑了，一边笑一边抑制着自己笑，半天才说出来：“牵拉了伤口还要付第二次缝合费。”  
“寻死觅活的场景真的很好，”不待他回复，托尼又抢着开口了，他是病号，克洛泽也得由着他，“不用考虑那么多，心里很纯粹，甚至还有点殉道感。可是一醒来，一看到这么多管子，就又回到生活了。”  
结婚又何尝不是这样，他们互相看着，心里都把这句话说了。克洛泽忽然觉得心里很愧疚，他的托尼年纪还不大，就要懂这些。说完这些话的托尼累的微微有点喘，在床单下胸脯一起一伏，但是眼睛倒还睁得很大，一动不动的看着他。直到克洛泽坐到他旁边，用手去抚摸他的头发，他才闭上眼睛。  
“疼吗？”克洛泽问他。  
对方只是稍微上下动了动脑袋，眼睛不睁，金发在他手里打了个弯。  
“你怎么来的？”过了一会儿托尼问。  
“我去了你单位，他们告诉我了。”克洛泽说，用尽量平稳的调子回答。心里回想起前台那个小姑娘报了医院名却死活不肯回答他其他问题的口气。他扶着台子缓了口气，就掉头上了车。  
“他们怕吓到你。”托尼小声说，“我爬到走廊里的。他们吓了一跳。”  
“你的同事和我也不熟悉，”克洛泽说，尽量不显得像责备，“花了半天时间证明我是你丈夫。以后可以把我的电话留给他们。”  
“反正我再有十天就回马德里了。”托尼顺口说出来，却又咬住了话尾。这事不该说的，尤其是这时候。他闭着眼睛，克洛泽的沉默让他有点害怕，他要说什么？——“那好吧，我差不多该走了”？还是，“你已经想好了？怎么没告诉我啊”；还是……   
但对方最后只是卸了口气，笑了笑，一边摸了摸他头发，一边说，“那你可要好好养。”  
说完了以后护士进来了，叮嘱了他们一堆注意事项，比如引流管要保持三天之上，比如病人只能吃特制的流食，并且可能出现发烧或高热现象等等，克洛泽听的仔细，还顺带恭维了几句医院设施齐全，只不过他的话在克罗斯耳朵里就多少有点刺耳，他说“那就不用我做什么了。”  
护士走了以后克洛泽还坐了一阵，一直等到心怀鬼胎的克罗斯睡着了，才放松了点。此时已经过了九点，病房里一片黑暗，只有滴滴答答的仪器声作响。他乱七八糟的想了一堆事情，比如托尼当时是不是很害怕，比如他为什么要给他打那样的电话（这其实不用思考），比如他为何要提前回到马德里。他猜想托尼有多大概率是觉得菲利克斯请来的律师能在十天内解决离婚官司，又有多大概率是故意压缩时间想破坏这次交锋。但最终他发现他并不太在乎，他只想知道，清洁工是不是快速又不带感情的，清理掉了走廊上托尼的血迹。  
克罗斯也不知道克洛泽是什么时候走的，总之，当他半夜从噩梦中醒来的时候，床边已经没人了。他插着输液管的手被裹在了被子里，他猜测自己可能已经开始发烧了，因为他躺着一动不想动，就那样在黑暗里呆了很久。第二天早上，他发现旁边桌子上有克洛泽留下的纸条，上面说明天下午再来看他。

“我也不希望这样，”晚上和母亲通电话的时候克洛泽说，“不过宝贝们要在你家多住几天了。我顾不过来。”，他一边说着一边去换拖鞋。  
“如果他们问妈妈在哪里，就说妈妈生病了，过几天就见到了。”  
“妈，我当然知道。我不会在这几天再跟他说离婚的事情的。但是我们的事情迟早得解决。是的，而且几乎看不到什么挽回的余地。他想去西班牙发展的心思很坚决。而且他的哥哥菲利克斯也在马德里……他们家的人都很宠爱他，因为他本来很有天赋，甚至教练说他比菲利克斯还优秀，但是早早却弄伤了脚。菲利克斯总觉得很愧疚，总想尽可能的弥补。为什么不让他去呢？他在马德里会快乐的，和一个在皇马踢球的哥哥住在一起，起码也会过的比做卖发胶的市场研究员好吧。我不怪他。他之前不是在马德里呆了一年么，很喜欢那里，也学了不少西班牙语，现在还想回去，也挺正常的。不管是为了自己的前途，还是更喜欢在那里生活。我们都该进行下一步了。”  
“我没法向他证明，他应该回到柏林。或者是孩子长大了，他应该陪着他们啊什么的，这已经不是那个时代了，妈妈，不用再重复这一套了。我不想再拖了，尽管再过几年对我也没什么损失。直说吧，我不想等到有一天，托尼对我发火说他后悔那么早就生了孩子，只能被困在一个地方生活。那会让我们都很难过的…… 卢安和诺亚睡了吗？那就好，我也爱您。”  
他挂了电话，却仍然不知道该怎么办。克洛泽发现自己没法思考，他完全懂得托尼为什么感到恐惧——怀卢安和诺亚的时候，他就在三个月的时候在家里摔过一次，好在没出什么大事。克洛泽陪着他在医院呆了两天，雇了保洁去把家里清扫干净，回家以后又把监控视频都删掉。他们默契的不再提起那次事件。但是直到今天，克洛泽才明白，令你害怕的事情只会一而再、再而三的重演。就算这次他把托尼一个人丢在医院里。


	3. 三

说是下午去看托尼，实际上中午克洛泽就和秘书告了假。  
“如果有人来找我，”他说，“你就说我去看项目了。”  
“如果项目组打电话来了呢？”  
“那就说我在和重要客人沟通。”  
接着他就去了母亲家里，顺便看了看孩子，孩子还没睡着，哥哥睁着眼睛问他，“妈妈怎么还不回来啊？”  
“奶奶没告诉你们吗？妈妈生病了，过几天就来看你们。”他扯着谎，耐心的应付到。弟弟凑到哥哥耳边说了什么悄悄话，克洛泽就装作严肃的样子，问哥哥弟弟说了点什么。  
卢安的眼睛转了两圈，毫不留情的出卖了兄弟，“他说你是不是把妈妈杀了。”  
克洛泽哭笑不得，回头喊了一句，“爸，妈，你这两天都给他们看了点什么？”老太太耳朵不好，倒也没听见。  
“妈妈每天都在尖叫，”诺亚说，“而且早上不出门。”  
“妈妈好好的，医生在给他看病，”克洛泽蹲下身，趴在床边，耐心的解释道，“再说了，不管出什么事，我都不会伤害你妈妈的。现在，睡觉吧。”  
“我们不信，”诺亚的眼睛还圆溜溜的睁着，“我要妈妈。”  
克洛泽想了想，拿出手机，拨了克罗斯的号码，不知道他是不是在睡觉，过了一会儿，电话才被接起来，对方声音显得有些困倦，比平日略微沙哑一点：“喂？”  
“跟孩子们说两句话吗？他们想你了。”  
对面听起来像是笑了，说了句等一下，接着好像就把电话放下了，似乎是在叫护士小姐帮他支起点身体来，又过了一分钟，才说了句“好了。”这期间克洛泽一直拿着电话，而双胞胎也一直好奇的看着他。  
“妈妈，我们想你啦。”  
……  
克洛泽站起来，抵抗着久蹲带来的微弱眩晕，听着双胞胎跟托尼聊着天，不是什么他们这几天很乖，就是学校的小朋友怎么怎么样了。他随意的看着四处的陈设，直到听见卢安问道：“爸爸说他永远不会伤害你的，他说的对吗？”  
隔着电流声，克洛泽听到对面沉默了一下，很快就用尽量愉悦的声音回答：“对啊。”  
克洛泽从卢安手里把电话拿过来，快速说了一句，“你先休息吧，我一会儿过去。”  
对面没说话，只是用鼻子嗯了一声。他似乎想说点什么，克洛泽在等待，可是只有一片寂静，过了几秒，托尼说：“那就先这样了。”  
他随即挂了电话。但是克洛泽听的清清楚楚，只是不太敢确定，毕竟即使结了几年婚，他也鲜少见到托尼哭泣。  
克洛泽有些困惑。

克洛泽和父母简单的讨论了一下孩子的教育问题，吃了顿午饭，就去了医院。开门的时候他轻手轻脚，不过克罗斯倒是没睡，也是正被护士小姐拽起来吃午饭。他要可怜的多，只能吃点流食，看着都让人没胃口。  
护士一看家人来了，立刻把手里的碗转让给了克洛泽。大概对他印象还不错。克洛泽只好坐下来，继续喂他。  
可是克罗斯一等护士小姐走了，就开始消极怠工，摇着头说他不想吃了。他瘫在靠垫上，无力的让克洛泽去摸他的额头。克洛泽一摸，果然体温还没完全降下去，没什么胃口也是正常。他劝了几句，什么你不吃对恢复没好处的道理，克罗斯也还是摇头。他在心里叹了口气，这人啊，都是对外人还做做样子，对亲近的就装也不装了，好说歹说都没用，只是用你的爱来磨你。不过克罗斯这样子也让他没有生气的欲望，放下了碗，反而忍不住笑了。  
“你笑什么？”托尼又把脑袋抬起来了。  
“你当时就那样，”克洛泽跟他说，“怀孕的时候。就是这种气鼓鼓的表情，尤其早上一起来。好像大家都欠了你的钱。让你吃饭你就说，吃了都要吐，我不想吃。”  
“好笑吗？”  
“特别像那个，”克洛泽忍俊不禁，“河豚。”  
他俩都笑了，笑了又觉得不太对劲。好像谈起过去显得太亲密了点，就又各自停住。两个人心里此刻都有点隐隐的恐惧，如果没有请律师，可能一方生气了，另一方逗逗他，还能刹回去。但是现在他俩仿佛是小孩走进了成年人的游戏，不能再轻易叫停。但是克洛泽毕竟年长，不能显露出这点失控的担心来。而克罗斯一向逞强，面上更不能说。  
“你还是吃点吧，”最后克洛泽说，“吐总归是要吐的，肚子里没东西吐的更难受。”  
克罗斯想骂一句什么歪理，但是生生忍住了。只点了点头，让克洛泽继续拿着勺子喂他。如果不是还插着输液瓶他就自己来了，昨天没洗澡也没刷牙，还从卫生间里爬出来，不知道粘了多少脏东西，他不太愿意让米洛碰他。  
吃完饭以后克罗斯就躺下了，克洛泽看着他插针的手也有点红肿，终究也没说什么。克罗斯闭眼假寐，把他晾在一边。克洛泽过了一会儿才公事公办的开口，说：“有一个事情，不知道医生有没有通知你。”  
克罗斯没说话，就睁开了眼睛，表示他听到了。  
“你来就诊的时间有点晚，不管对于阑尾炎还是宫外孕来说，都是有一定危险的。”  
克罗斯眨了眨眼，示意他继续说下去。  
“然后你的同事告诉医生，你中间服用过止痛药。这或许让你耽误了最佳的就诊时间。”  
克罗斯还是没说话，似乎是被他的冷漠态度感染，克洛泽继续说了下去：“我不知道他有没有亲自对你说，就转达一下。”  
“我工作真的很忙，一刻也脱不开身。”克罗斯闭了闭眼，忽然快速的开口，“我说我累不是骗你的，米洛。”  
“我只是转达医生的意见。”  
“你在责备我。”克罗斯飞快地下了结论，“我不知道什么让你愤怒，也不关心。”  
“那不是很好吗，我该说的也说了。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“你不是不想知道吗？”克洛泽还是坐在那，好像觉得这个问题有点可笑，“何况我并不觉得你那几天看起来很累啊？”  
克罗斯想反驳，立刻又意识到了他所指为何。他脸泛红了一下，嘴唇却还是发白。最后才小声嘟囔了一句，“我要不那么做，不就彻底完了吗。”  
克洛泽却没再回应。他看着对方脸上还没消去的红晕，终于完全明白了他们俩最大的分歧：在克洛泽就离婚问题进行心理咨询五个月零十天之后，克罗斯仍然认为，他们之间不会以彻底分裂为结局。即使一切迹象都指示这一点，他似乎还对最后一刻的转机有着盲目的信心。  
托尼是个聪明人，克洛泽的心里一沉，但这次，他在基础假设上犯了错。然而，他并没有追问自己为何为对方感到难过。

克洛泽一直到晚上回家心情都不太好，直到他忽然接到克罗斯的电话。  
“怎么了？”他说，“你慢慢说。”  
“菲利克斯要来了，”对方听起来完全失去了冷静，“我忘了他要来慕尼黑踢季前赛，该死。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“我没告诉他我住院了！”托尼说，“还有我妈和我爸。”  
“我明白了，他什么时候来？”  
“两天以后，下午到。”  
“你可以对他说实话？”  
“……我还跟他说我们的离婚官司一切顺利。”  
“那你要记得在他来医院看你的时候，把婚戒藏好。”  
“我能恢复好，”托尼说，“提前半天出院。然后去机场接他。”  
“…… 那你要加油了？”克洛泽说，“把饭都吃了然后争取放出一个屁，医生才会确定手术做的没问题。”  
托尼挂了电话。


	4. 四

两天后。  
对于菲利克斯·克罗斯来说，托尼离不离婚要皇马热身赛上表现如何重要的多。他对他弟弟的关爱比面子上表示的要更多（他相信托尼对他也是这样，尽管托尼总是忘记看他的比赛）。说实话，他并不太支持弟弟选择离婚，就像他当时也不支持弟弟决心嫁给一个比他大十几岁的男人一样。他在与母亲的私下沟通中表示，对于托尼这种个性的人来说，能找到一个宽容他、爱护他的人已经不错了。然而在原则上，菲利克斯会支持弟弟的一切决定，并永远站在他这边。如果他要离婚，就给他找最好的离婚律师，尽量得到孩子们的抚养权，并立刻把他带到西班牙去晒太阳、介绍十几个年轻帅气的Alpha，帮助他尽快摆脱离婚所带来的阴影。（但愿那只会是短痛！）  
“他真的很好，他不管什么时候都会听从我的意愿，只要让他停下来他就会停下来。你明白吧？”他想起托尼曾经这样描述克洛泽，“他总是很温和，但也有主见。”  
“那没什么不一样的，”他在想象中回答他弟弟，“真的深情款款和假的深情款款。再说，你凭什么说人家都是假的呢？只是维持的时间短点而已，说不定那才是真的爱情。”

但真的在机场看到托尼的时候，他已经把这一切都抛到脑后了。托尼挤在一群要签名的人群中，在阳光下看起来像块随着水波晃动的透明果冻。菲利克斯径直向他走过去，可是这反而导致托尼不知所措的被一群球迷挤到一边。菲利克斯只得一边签名，一边对自己旁边的警卫小声说了几句。他们会在酒店见面，他说，你顺便帮他打辆车。  
“不是说让你直接去宾馆等我吗？”终于在一楼大堂坐定了以后菲利克斯说，拥抱完了又仔细的打量了托尼一下，“脸色不太好。”  
“当然没有你这种输了3-7的红润。”托尼挪揄地说，靠在能包裹进他整个人的沙发上去，一只手还搭在小腹上，“我以为你脸都会是肿的。”  
“所以你就更不能被人拍到，”菲利克斯说，“不然明天马卡的头版就是，一Omega进入皇马入住酒店，次日皇马都成软脚虾。”  
“他们水平还没点长进吗，”托尼说，“都不能看出我长得像谁？除了离秃顶更远点。”  
“那就更糟了，”菲利克斯回答，“难道你以为，加上’那个Omega正是皇马中场菲利克斯的兄弟’这一句，效果会好点吗？”  
“我们进展的很顺利，”托尼冷不丁地说，“但还没跟孩子说，万一你有时间见你外甥们，千万不要和他们讲。”  
“谈到什么程度啦？”  
“他们说很可能就是最开始的期望，共同抚养，孩子暑假来找我，其他时候在德国上学。财产分割我们倒是不太在意。”  
“没更好的机会了？”菲利克斯皱眉。  
“不太好办，他们不会西班牙语，又该升学了。”托尼倒是看起来很轻松，菲利克斯想，他本来以为怎么也要安慰一下托尼，但是托尼靠在沙发上，反而像在背台词一样，说的流畅又坚决。  
“那好吧，”菲利克斯暂时把这个话题揭过去，等着晚上独处的时候再好好问，“对了。教练放了一下午假，要不要赏光和我们一起出去吃个饭？”  
“我们？”  
“我，和几个队友。他们马上就下来。”菲利克斯冲他挤挤眼睛，“想要谁的签名和我说。”  
要在平时托尼已经快乐的答应了，但是此刻却不得不多个心眼，“不会是我想象的那样吧？”  
菲利克斯挪揄的颜色让他又垮下来，“我还没离婚呢。”  
“不是就差签个字吗？”菲利克斯说，“再说我们只是一起吃个饭，教练也不会允许其他活动，没人能把你吃了。”  
“我有点累。”托尼说，捂着脸往后一靠。菲利克斯打量了一下他的脸色，觉得他倒不像撒谎。就叹了口气，揽过弟弟的肩膀，什么也没说。  
“那就我们两个吃吧？”菲利克斯想了想，单手拿出手机，似乎给谁发了几条短信。  
“这个，”托尼犹豫了一下还没说话，菲利克斯的手机忽然亮起来。两人的眼神自然的飘过去，只见屏幕上写着俩大字“妹夫”。  
……  
“你接吧。”菲利克斯把手机递给托尼，“肯定是找你的。”  
来不及评论这个备注，托尼已经把手机推了回去，“你接。”  
菲利克斯白了他一样，把电话摁了免提，接起来，一边听着对面男人的声音，一边余光扫着托尼。  
“你好，菲利克斯。”电话那边的人说，“托尼一直没接电话，我只好麻烦你了。你们在一起吗？”  
“在。”菲利克斯说，“我直接把电话给他？”  
“不用了。”克洛泽回答，“请你帮我转告他一声，别忘了和孩子约定了今晚陪他们。”  
“我哪里——”托尼话还没出口，对面就挂了电话，只留下嘟嘟嘟嘟的声音。菲利克斯狐疑的看着他，“你没有什么？你没有答应过吗？”  
托尼愣了一下，意识到自己确实在前两天的电话里答应过，一出院就立刻去找儿子们。但是这就意味着克洛泽今天下午去了医院，发现他跑出来……来不及多想，他胡乱的点了下头，用诚恳的表情对菲利克斯说：“我忘了，确实答应过。”  
“所以我现在该回去了。”托尼顺势站了起来，把外套搭在手上，几乎像是落荒而逃，“明天吧，明天我带孩子们去看你们比赛。之后见。”  
……   
“怎么了？”当巴斯克斯终于拉着伊斯科磨磨蹭蹭的出来，就看到菲利克斯·克罗斯还一脸高深莫测的坐在一楼的椅子上。

克洛泽坐在车里，车没有发动，仪表盘一片漆黑。等他看到托尼的身影出现在酒店门口的时候，才转动钥匙，开了过去。  
托尼打开车门，坐到了副驾驶上，克洛泽打量了他一下，解开安全带，探身把后座上放的兔子玩偶拽了过来，放在他腿上。托尼看起来有点诧异，但没说什么。大概是还没想好。  
克洛泽平稳的向前开着车，尽量目视前方，不去打量旁边的人。直到红绿灯停了车，才开口，“今天玩的开心吗？菲利克斯还好吗？”  
“他挺好的。”托尼回答，“你今天下午去医院了？”  
是的，本来中午就能到，但是走到半路上想了想，折回家把托尼喜欢的玩偶拿到了车上（那本来是给孩子买的），想安慰一下他即将被哥哥讽刺的狗血淋头的心情。结果一去医院，就听到托尼自己结账走人的信息。他自己在走廊里站了一会儿，在都要离婚了为什么我还要掺合这个，和都这么大人了平时看着很靠谱怎么偶尔脑子缺根筋上盘旋了一会儿。  
“米洛，你不高兴啦？”托尼叹口气，把手伸到他小臂上。  
当然。昨天他明明答应，既然恢复的不算理想，就跟哥哥坦白从宽。结果今天就自己悄悄逃出来。克洛泽准备好了接受各种可能：菲利克斯直接让托尼跟他回去、菲利克斯给托尼介绍了新的相亲对象，但是就偏偏没料到托尼会自己摇着尾巴、带着受伤的爪子从树上跳下去。  
他尽量冷静的用另一只手把托尼搭着他的手移下去，心里暗暗懊恼为什么选了这个红灯仿佛有一辈子长的路线，开口道：“你不是打算跟他们去吃饭吗？你打算怎么吃啊？”  
“你生什么气？”托尼叹口气，“我可以找个理由，比如胃不舒服什么的，只喝汤。”  
“你想喝什么汤啊？”克洛泽问，“我把你放到餐厅。”  
托尼没接茬，克洛泽索性就直接说了：“你愿意怎么搞也不是我能管的，但是，你能不能不让别人想办法帮你收场、帮你找借口。你自己说，你现在这样，打算怎么和你哥去吃饭？”  
看对方也不说话了。克洛泽也不再管他，按开电台调高音量。克罗斯的自我和刻薄他已经忍了好几年了，都他妈到这地步了，也不要当他是瞎子。

到了自己家，他也没管开灯，就进厨房把两份从医院带来的饭往微波炉里一放，转身采取脱鞋。转了一分钟拿出来，用手试试温度，才打开餐厅灯，和托尼一人一份吃了。托尼吃的时候还抬头看了看他，似乎想问他为什么也跟自己一样吃这种没有味道的糊状物。但幸好没开口，只是低头继续摆弄塑料勺子。  
托尼吃的略快一点，但他不想在寂静中等待克洛泽吃完，就故意在最后几口上拖延了一会儿。直到克洛泽起身把他俩的食盒都收走。托尼本来也跟着，打算去洗，但是克洛泽看也没看他，只是让他去歇会儿。看来冷水多少缓和了他的脾气。  
托尼不走，就站在厨房门口看着克洛泽洗东西。果然克洛泽就忍不住，主动跟他解释道：“我跟孩子说你明天出院，带着他们去看比赛。”  
克罗斯点点头，他自然明白什么晚上要陪孩子应该只是个借口，想到克洛泽也看不到他点头，就说：“其实我也没打算去吃饭。在医院本来就两天没好好洗手，如果再和拉莫斯握了手，大概还要再忍三天。”  
克洛泽正要往柜子里放盘子，闻言倒是笑了笑，说那你可以去擦擦别的地方，注意伤口不能沾水。他脾气真好啊，克罗斯在心里感叹，刚才还在窝火，现在就没事了。

他自己进去擦了身上，克洛泽又帮他洗了头。克罗斯裹上浴巾，说不用麻烦你了，我自己吹吧。克洛泽说你身上有伤口，恐怕不容易。还是让他坐下来，帮他吹了头发。克罗斯觉得这场景热乎乎的挺亲密，索性趁热打铁，对克洛泽说：“米洛，你得帮我。”  
“怎么了？”  
“菲利克斯明天肯定会问我怎么回事。这倒好说。但是……”  
“嗯？”  
“但是我爹妈还不知道我们要离婚，然后他们明天也要从科隆过来看比赛。”  
“什么？”  
“这个事情是我和我哥搞的。”托尼有点不安地说，饶是他也觉得不太好意思，“我爹妈还不知道我们要离婚。”  
“所以你要我做什么？”  
“我们假装没离，去见我爹妈。然后跟菲利克斯解释只是为了再装一下。”  
克洛泽都想揉着他的脑袋，说你搞这么复杂、谁都瞒着到底要干什么。但是看着托尼被他抓的乱七八糟的金发和苍白的脸色，还是不置可否的叹了口气。他说不出口，如果你真的要离开，就别拖着我了——因为托尼完全可以用同样的语气反问，那你为什么要掺合今天的事情那？让他去和菲利克斯的朋友吃饭，也就是让他自己尴尬或者再住院，你为什么要出现呢？  
“不去也没关系，”托尼眨巴眨巴眼睛，“又不是什么世界末日。”  
是啊，克洛泽心里自嘲的想，飞涨的繁殖欲望、一会儿爱一会儿恨、欺骗和奇怪时刻的共同联盟，搞得像世界末日前的抵死缠绵一样。但不管怎么说，他想，如果现在这里要发洪水，他和托尼是站在同一条船上，比菲利克斯、托尼的父母和孩子们，都要靠得更近。


	5. 五

“托尼。”克洛泽忽然说，借着黄色的灯光，托尼·克罗斯转过头来看他，克洛泽不得不把吹风机放下去（先拔掉电源线）坐到床沿上用一只手虚扶着他的肩膀让他再把脑袋转过去，省的动作太大牵拉到伤口。  
“怎么了？”  
他看上去仍然很愉快，克洛泽想，莫名其妙的愉快，“我不想让我们的事情变成一场滑稽戏。”  
滑稽戏，说出来这一点让他豁然开朗，从那奇怪的性、托尼一波又一波的家里人开始，克洛泽一直处在某种形势失控的迷糊中。到现在才想出来一个形容词。  
“如果你不想见我父母的话，”克罗斯说，“那就不用去。”  
“不是这个。”克洛泽说，“不只是这个。你是不是该告诉他们了？”  
“这是态度问题。”克洛泽抬起一只手，制止了他向下说下去：“如果再这样拖下去，可能我们一辈子也办不完离婚手续。”  
他俩这样静静地互相看了一会儿。托尼才叹出一口气，“你说的对。但是，”他又笑起来，“但是这样我总觉得像你着急要把我甩了一样。”  
克洛泽也笑了，用一种教导般地口气开了口，还伸手拍了拍克罗斯的肩膀：“不要担心，托尼，没人会想甩了你的。”  
“我们的状态是不是有点不对？”过了一会儿托尼问：“一般离婚的夫妻都没这么……和谐。”  
“通过激情的结合通过激情消散。”克洛泽说，“但我们不是这样。对我来说，你永远是我的家人。我可能同意或者不同意你，想和你分道扬镳或者一起坐下喝杯啤酒，但是我不会想要伤害你。我们坐在一起，只是因为想一起找到最合适的办法继续生活下去，尽管不一定在同住在一栋房子里。”  
“……真感人。”托尼干巴巴地说，忽然又有点赌气般的快速开口：“要不要和我一起去西班牙？”  
克洛泽最开始没听清，愣了一下，随即明白过来，就低头笑了笑，说：“你都邀请过我好多回了……但是，你知道，我去了以后，需要重新找工作，学语言，哪里是那么容易的事情呢？我们总不能都靠你哥哥生活吧。而且，托尼，去西班牙是你改变自己生活的愿望，而不是我的。”  
“我们又不是不回来了。”  
克洛泽听完了以后也一会儿没说话，直到克罗斯自己放弃般的转过身去，挑起脱鞋去重新插吹风机的电源插头，他才慢悠悠地说：“前两年我是这么相信的。”  
“然后呢？”克罗斯电源插头也不插了，又转回来。  
“我那时候以为你回来就会不走了呢，”克洛泽说，“不过最终我才明白，我们的婚姻已经成为了彼此的负累。让你也错过了很多机会。”  
“我当时确实不想走。”克罗斯说，“但后来不就……摔了吗。”  
“那只是在浴室里摔了一次，”克洛泽叹口气，“我们不再争论这个了好吗，这个真的和你的脚踝没关系——”  
“我那时候觉得我交上了坏运气。”克罗斯快速地接过来，语气也比刚才冷淡了许多，“一到这房子附近，我就总是有坏运气。不是19岁的时候彻底因为脚踝受伤断送了职业生涯，就是从西班牙请年假回家养胎，然后在浴室扭了一下差点摔成流产。你得原谅我不想回来，就像我也能原谅你因为太忙不怎么去西班牙看我一样。”  
“你现在还认为你和这里八字不合吗？”克洛泽问。在严肃的背后他发现自己居然有点想笑出来，托尼别的迷信都没有（至少装的自己都没有），但是对这个倒格外在意。难道不是很滑稽吗。  
“现在没有了。”托尼瞥了下嘴，“但这些事情……就这样横亘在我们之间。”  
“像是把你困住了。”克洛泽说，“从不能在绿茵场上跑开始。你其实是个很好的产品策划，也是个很好的家人，不用……”  
“不是因为不甘心。”托尼举起一只手打断他，“我不会觉得从此以后就这么过对我来说是什么晴天霹雳，也不信什么我死了以后面对上帝会后悔自已一生的鬼话。再说，你们对我来说比所有东西都重要。你应该明白。”  
“但是换个地方，换个环境，就会把过去的阴影都抛开，是吧？”  
“也许就是我们遇到的时间不太对，运气也不太好。”托尼说，“太可惜了。”  
克洛泽想再帮他吹下头发，被他隔开了。所以他就坐在床沿上，看着克罗斯自己来。过了一会儿才问他，“你一会儿要打给你父母吗？我可以在这里陪着你。”  
克罗斯在吹风机的声音里也没听清，连忙关了，让克洛泽再重复一遍，听了才笑着说，“不用了，你对我太好，我都会怀疑是不是你找好人就准备签字了。”  
知道他是玩笑，克洛泽也没再说什么。

这是次近乎完美的离婚，克洛泽坐在办公室的时候自嘲的想，两人都温和的对分家产不怎么感兴趣，同意对孩子进行协商，关系友善，甚至都能给对方找到几个合情合理的理由跟同事说。（“我要留着戒指，”托尼说，“万一遇到同事聚会或者什么没有兴趣的人来搭讪就戴上。”）唯一要进行的是感情的割裂——虽然他和托尼之前一天也不讲几句话，上班的时候也不会时时刻刻想起，但这次之后，就算碰到什么托尼可能感兴趣的话题，也不能再给他发了。联系人依然存在，每天磨你的眼皮子，但好在工作群聊和垃圾短信的数量充沛，总会把对方冲下去。眼不见心不烦。  
确实有几个同事用关怀的眼神来问候他，大概都是脑补了一出老夫少妻红杏出墙的故事，克洛泽礼貌而疏远的处理了这种关怀，就算熟人里的好事者想多问几句，也问不到点子上去。他和克罗斯吵过那么多架也谈过那么久，自然都不是白谈的，想隐藏的内容很容易就避开了。克洛泽嘴里的两个人都处事合情合理，绝不像浮夸电影或者小说里的狗血剧情。让旁观者之有宽慰的份。  
这样想完了他又低头戴上眼镜看报表，没看几分钟，就听见两声急促的敲门声，还没说完请进，对方就进来了，小小的个子，走的倒挺快，是他的旧相识，后来调去总行的菲利普·拉姆。  
“你小子又干什么缺德事了？”拉姆刚关上门，就像拎兔子一样迫使克洛泽把头抬起来，问他。  
“为什么是我干了缺德事？”克洛泽心情不好，但也跟着他打趣，“你应该也听说了。”  
“肯定是你。”拉姆说，“托尼那个孩子我认识，不会干出什么的。但你太犟，不撞南墙不回头，托尼年纪小，又被猪油糊了眼，多半觉得你做什么都对，不会指责你。然后糊里糊涂的被你甩了。”  
克洛泽索性把文件放下了，请拉姆在他对面座位上坐好，让秘书拿水进来。然后耐心的细细的和他讲了一遍，这次他没什么隐瞒。起码在自己的认知上，说的算是不偏不倚，估计拉姆也像其他看客一样，走时心情会比来时沉重一点。  
“你说的挺好。但是……”菲利普低了一下头，又抬起来，“但是你是不是只考虑自己了？”  
“嗯？”  
“你就像块坚冰。”拉姆说，“我知道让别人改变在恋爱中听起来挺不好的，但是人爱别人不能完全是自恋。你不能人家喜欢花、喜欢被直接表白，你还送套西装，挂在衣柜里默默等他发现。就像父母总打着我要对你好的旗号做所有事情一样。现在就是，你觉得哪种办法都不好，就直接停摆，不做任何选择，一走了之。还把对方忽悠的一愣一愣的，觉得你纯粹是为了他好。但是这是结婚，不是博弈论——你是为了自己最优化所以劝对方配合，还是为了对方好，是有区别的——你就是那种人，灾难来临前会给老婆孩子吃安眠药然后自己去牺牲的那种，不管人家同不同意。”  
“你为什么会这么想？”克洛泽玩弄着手里的笔。  
“怎么说呢，”拉姆叹口气，“任何人离开托尼这样的男孩子都会悔恨一下的，比如说一些早知道他心情那么不好我就请假多陪陪他之类的话。但是你说的是非对错都很清楚，好像你把托尼和旁观者的反应也算进去了一样。而你对他又哪有这么冷酷……这个骗不了人。”  
“那我怎么办呢，”克洛泽说，“努力在这几天补偿他一下？万一影响他做选择了怎么办？”  
“你又替他想了，”拉姆说，“你如果觉得愧疚你就做你该做的，他愿意怎么选择那是他的问题。你不能算计人家这么多步吧。”  
送拉姆走了以后克洛泽还站在窗边想了一会儿。拉姆说的也许是对的，但他不理解他和托尼之间的关系。与其说克洛泽愿意标榜自己的矢志不渝、一心全为对方好，或者说他倚老卖老、全凭自己经验行事，还不如说他和托尼的关系本身就不适合成为夫妻——他们可以是老朋友，是家人，但就不那么适合做情人——他可以和托尼一起做所有事，但仍然只会选择偷偷哭泣。性吸引力骗了太多人了，克洛泽想，让人误以为他们是天造地设的爱人。


	6. 六

托尼拖到第二天下午，才跟父母打了电话，还是在克洛泽回家看到他趴在沙发上穿着睡衣玩手机的情况下，踹着他屁股督促他去打的。再不打他父母就要上飞机了，来看晚上的球赛。托尼更不想和他们直接面谈离婚的事情。克洛泽让托尼进屋去打电话，自己在沙发上坐着。  
托尼聊了一个多小时，声音断断续续的透过门板出来。克洛泽也没兴趣趴墙角，就等他自己出来。  
“我妈妈说要跟我视频，”托尼解释道，“她非要看着我，就多说了几句。”  
“说清楚了？”克洛泽问。  
托尼点点头。  
“这样很好，”克洛泽笑了笑，“你晚上甚至可以看完球赛和菲利克斯一块回西班牙，或者和父母回科隆住一阵子。”  
你看起来需要安慰。克洛泽在心里想，但我们都知道幸好不止一个人或者一种方法可以给你安慰。  
“倒也不是不行。”托尼说，压下一点你是不是在赶我走的嫉妒心，“不过我这么多东西我可能收不完。”  
“东西可以下次来收，也可以我帮你。”克洛泽说，“不过我觉得吧，迈向决定的列车就那么一次。像我们看的那些浪漫电影一样，你顿悟了什么东西，然后紧赶慢赶也要追上它，不然它就开走了。”  
“米洛。”托尼坐下来，离他不远也不近，“我仔细想了想，觉得我也没什么理由非要去西班牙不可。”  
他看克洛泽不说话，就继续说了下去：“你的想法不外乎是，我们最开始并不是一对紧密的情人，但都不怎么出格，所以结个婚还挺稳妥。你是个好人，米洛，你觉得认识这么多年不结婚好像就犯了什么错误一样。但是问题是，我猜你也知道，我们双方能妥协的地方都很少，尤其是你。你有时候固执的真让人讨厌，一切都要按照章程一步一步的来，而且还犟的不行。然后呢？然后你就开始琢磨，等我也明白原来我不是没有你就不行的时候，等我有了自己的朋友和丰富的生活之后，你的责任就尽到了，我们就可以友好的分手了，最好能成为一对理智的离婚父母，见面还能笑着打个招呼。”  
“但是我不是你在中学体育队送走的那一批又一批的孩子，”克罗斯语气坚定起来，看也不看克洛泽，让人听了要狐疑起到底固执的是谁，“你把我当成他们了，你觉得你把我养大了，养成熟了，送走我是个有成就感的事情，虽然你自己有一点惆怅，但是光荣感能把它压过去——你的孩子奔向属于他的、更广阔的未来了。你把我们的事情当成这样的事情了——去他妈的自我陶醉。”  
克洛泽不承认也不否认，只是坐到了他旁边，轻轻拍了拍托尼的后背，说：“这些都会过去的。”  
“这些是都会过去的，”托尼抽着鼻子，不知道是因为天气还是情感波动：“我会逐渐忘记这些事情，就像忘记一根曾经扎过我的刺。我会习惯马德里的生活，反正我本来也没什么不习惯。我甚至都不会为此掉眼泪，最多有几个晚上睡不好而已。但是这与现在无关，这不是因为它们——你，变得对我不重要了，而只是因为它们在我心里静止了，你明白么，或者说，死去了。我的世界落下了一层玻璃窗，这边时间在变化，我变成一个老头子，满头白发的死掉，那边还是像以前一样。这就是你告诉我的’一切都会过去’。我也会过去，你也会过去，我也会消失，你也会消失——既然这样，我们现在死不好吗？反正我们迟早都会死。”  
“托尼，”克洛泽叫了一声却没再说什么，他想说你说的也许是对的，也许此刻确实这么重要即使你明天都不再这么以为，不过他最终还是因为迟疑而停住了。他们互相看着，直到这几秒过去，克罗斯的手想抬起来交握住他的手又放下，克洛泽的手想放开他的肩膀又顿住。  
“你可能会错过菲利克斯的飞机，”克洛泽干巴巴地说：“他不是总会来慕尼黑的，也许下次他就不再来了。”  
“这不是仅有一次的机会，”托尼说，“真正仅有一次的机会是，我上了你的床。”  
克洛泽也愣了一下，觉得对方说的似乎也没什么错。他们本来就不是和谐的伴侣，刚认识的时候，他还是个高中体育老师，克罗斯是他的学生，最有天赋，保证能踢职业联赛，却受了伤的孩子。任谁都要怀疑他们之间的关系是不是除了爱情另有名字，权力、激情、冲动或者什么别的，就连婚姻也像是为掩盖丑闻而进行的匆匆收尾。他们大可有个完全不一样的体面结局，他们都不愚蠢，也忍得住，没准两个人都能过的更好。但是就在即将闪身的一瞬间，克罗斯从一架列车的车尾跳上了他在的那辆。  
“好险。”对方眨着眼睛，促狭地笑着，圆滚滚的手臂紧紧的抱着他的腰。  
“不是那个，”克洛泽说，“非要说也是第一次亲吻。”  
“我还不打算下车，”克罗斯说，答非所问，“即使到站了，列车员让我下去，去马德里。”  
他俩又互相看了一会儿，像是两只小动物在互相闻味道。忽然托尼的头往前探了探，从侧面看，他的眼睛闭上了，嘴唇微微的张开来，没什么犹豫，克洛泽也凑近了头，说不清接下来是额头碰额头还是一个亲吻的当，电话铃响了起来。

“妈妈，”对面是卢安，男童的嗓音难得显得这么一板一眼，“我们想了想，还是打给你了。”  
“怎么了？你们不在奶奶家里吗？”托尼看了看克洛泽，用嘴型告诉他别出声。  
“你要保证别告诉爸爸。”  
“好。”托尼一边答应，一边摇手示意克洛泽他不会开免提。  
“你们是不是要分开了？”  
“谁跟你们说的？”托尼脑子飞快动了一下，克洛泽的父母不像这样的人，他也没和他爸妈说那么死。难道是孩子偷听到了什么？  
“……这不重要。”孩子第一句听起来还很镇定，下一句就泄露出来了哭腔，“你们都不告诉我，你们是不是不想要我们了？”  
“是不是菲利克斯叔叔说什么了？”托尼有了个猜测，他早就知道他哥，虽然比他老了两岁，但从来没有掌握过和孩子相处的技能，“他瞎说呢。你们等着，我和爸爸马上就到，一起去看球赛。”  
托尼手忙脚乱的在电话里安慰了半天。最后还是克洛泽拿过电话，一锤定音：“选择有你们从来不是个错误。不管我和你妈妈会怎么样，住在一起，吵架，暂时不住在一起，或者分手。生下你们都是我们谨慎考虑的结果。”  
“我可能做错了，”克洛泽边帮托尼穿外套边说，“我得承认。”  
“我们可以慢慢再清算。”托尼嘟囔道，已经在心里把菲利克斯当假想敌砍了千百回，全然忘记了这次谈判中他到底和谁站在同一条战线上。


	7. 七

他们急匆匆的赶过去，克罗斯把孩子们抱到腿上，带着笑蹭蹭他们哭花的小脸，他有意把口气说的轻松点，不是温柔的安慰，而是用一种“这是多大点事啊你们就信了”的调侃语气，配合着“你们哭了就一点都不酷”的激将法，倒是卓有成效，双胞胎很快就吸吸鼻子，止住了眼泪，还难得的有点不太好意思。  
克洛泽无意参与他的欺骗手段，就只能站在旁边，从爸爸妈妈嘴里套话。

克罗斯轻轻关上门出来，低头看了眼表，就看到克洛泽站在那。  
“他们睡着了？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯点点头，又补充道：“先让他们睡一会儿吧，我一会儿就出发去机场接我爸妈，你带着你父母和孩子们，七点多再出发就行。”  
“我刚才问了，确实是你哥。”  
“卢安和诺亚嘴还很严，”克罗斯笑了笑，不知怎的还有点得意，“死活不把我哥供出来。估计就不外乎是，菲利克斯闲不住，又放不下他的小侄子们，偷偷跑出来，问人家喜欢爸爸还是喜欢妈妈，把小孩吓坏了。”  
他都能想象那种场景，菲利克斯可没什么和小孩打交道的经验，何况是这么聪明的小朋友，只是因为担心自己将来见不到小侄子的残酷可能，才猴急的来打听小孩的意愿，看看能不能成为到时候呈堂提供的筹码。甚至可能用上他笨手笨脚又不自知的诱导手段，拿环球旅游、沙滩、冰淇淋来骗小孩。  
太不真诚了，托尼快乐的想，反正他不会同意小孩吃太多冰淇淋的。他们只能看着他吃。  
“你别开车了，”克洛泽说，“我爸妈自己可以过去，我那个不是七座，正好和你去机场接父母，再回来接上小孩。”  
七座，他得提醒托尼省的他忘了开的是买了以后最多能坐上三个人的七座，卢安和诺亚各自霸占一排用来打滚。克洛泽从幼儿园把他们接上车，就看他们锤头剪刀布，谁输了谁爬到后面去。  
托尼点了点头，然后在去机场的路上头一歪睡着了。克洛泽心里好奇他在迷迷糊糊中是不是会觉得自己还在马德里，在那个他好像更熟悉也更游刃有余的地方。托尼，他想，你在以你的沉默给你的丈夫施加某种暴力。但最终他还是没说出来，有句话是真的，直到现在都是真的，克洛泽想，那是他和托尼在度蜜月的时候他对他说过的，他说，托尼，虽然我们都睡着了，但我仍然能感到你在我旁边，你在永远比不在更好。

他们接上了托尼的父母，对方的眼神在他们身上逡巡。克洛泽接过对方手上的行李，简单的介绍了一下现在的进度和他们的决定——推迟离婚协定，拥有几个月的缓和期，再视情况而定。“一个考虑了孩子和双方家庭的，理智而成熟的决定”，听起来就像是发胶瓶子上的虚假广告。不过好在结婚，大部分时候也是这么回事。  
一旦准备好一份说辞，完成别的都容易很多，只不过是重复重复而已。他们说服了托尼的父母，接上了孩子，去了球场以后在托尼的父母带着双胞胎去买冰淇淋的间隙又把同样的说辞重复给克洛泽的父母，他的母亲给了他们俩一个热情的拥抱。然后他们一起看了皇马输给拜仁的比赛。  
“我有的时候觉得成为菲利克斯也不怎么好。”克罗斯笑着往米洛身上靠了一下。  
“外面怎么有人说让菲利克斯叔叔去死啊。”卢安咬着手指头问。  
“不要听他们的。”克洛泽说，“叔叔过的好好的。就像我们一样。”

父母先行上车之后，他们在更衣室门口等了一会儿菲利克斯，还要到了拉莫斯、巴斯克斯、和莱万多夫斯基的签名，还被迫看了很多在更衣室门口交换球衣的人的裸体。小孩子最被人喜欢，托尼把诺亚抱在手里，还没有孩子的球星就会忍不住自己靠过来，像逗小狗一样逗逗人类幼崽，顺便给他们的家长签个名。直到菲利克斯姗姗来迟，才各自走进自己的更衣室里。  
“你们不是吵架么，又和好啦？”菲利克斯出来第一句就大大咧咧地说，还偷偷给了托尼一个眼色。  
“像以前一样。”托尼说，“你还不懂。”  
菲利克斯给了他一个大大的白眼。弯下腰和小朋友们打了招呼，头也不抬地说，“那看来菲利克斯叔叔要一个人回去啦。”  
“大球星都不记得给他弟弟带个签名球衣出来，活该孤独的回去。”  
菲利克斯给了他一个大大的白眼，倒是看着松了一口气，晃了晃手指就走回了更衣室，不到三分钟，就拿了件签名球衣出来。  
“我的落场球衣，”菲利克斯把衣服郑重的在托尼的手掌上叠好，“你可要好好珍藏。”  
“所以这么湿是你的汗吗？”  
“去你的。”菲利克斯说，“是有的人刚洗完澡。”

“祝你开心点。”菲利克斯最后给了他一个拥抱， 摸了摸小孩子的头顶，和克洛泽握了个手。

回家安顿好小孩之后，他俩就一直在一个房间呆着，直到克罗斯九点多去洗澡，克洛泽才又了独处的时间。他觉得这次也不算成功，也不算失败。他确实没有跳下这辆列车，也许以后也不再会了。他知道在生活的消磨之外，他仍然有责任，也不会听从托尼的戏语，说让他在德国也自己看看有什么合适的，再决定要不要把戒指摘下去。他相信托尼也知道这一点，并且也会自己遵守。但是，这也不意味着他没有作出选择，就又一头扎进混沌中。相反，他已经选择了。他的选择就是扔掉这次选择。他甚至可以想象自己过两天怎么向拉姆解释这件事，或者说，向未来的自己怎么解释这件事，不管未来会变成怎样，是托尼去了马德里，托尼不去马德里，自己和托尼一起去了马德里，他们住在一起，他们不住在一起，答案都是同一个，唯一的一个，那就是，他们从未紧密的相互依靠，也从未彼此失去。


End file.
